


I Need You

by Lonely_Sad_Boy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Sad_Boy/pseuds/Lonely_Sad_Boy





	

I'm here Sitting Alone, sad, and thinking what did I do wrong this time. I'm a disaster, and I can always spoil everything with everyone. But with you, Hux? Just With You? I Can not Forgive me.

 

Every day that passed my pain increased, and take you away from me was worse than death. You do not understand? You can not understand? You are important to me, important in my life. You make all the difference, your attention, your joy, all colors my existence. Talking to you is comforting to have their support and affection are the best things of the galaxy.

 

But General, you do not have patience with me! You can not understand me. It's so hard to understand that I definitely need you ??? If it is, I repeat, I NEED!!!

 

It is more than necessary in my life.

 

I've struggled, really, and tried to get away from you, but does not, is a lot of pain. I can not, I suffer, I cry, I get stressed, I end up. You are my medicine, you are my cure.

 

You say do not trust me, and I know how hard it is to trust someone. But it hurts me, honey. I'm here at any time, ready to prove to you that I am worthy of your trust. I'm here to fight, live and die for you.  
I gave you my heart, and you're hurting him, he is about to do it to stop beating. Please, my dear, do not let it happen.

 

I need your friendship, to know that the human being I love most, at least think I'm special. I've been the point of humiliation, but do not care. I need you to understand that.

 

Allow me to be in your life, and make a difference. Let me try to make you happy and be happy together. Give me your hand, I will take you to where you want to live our adventures through space, you and me.

 

For you I drop everything, the knights, the first order, all ... I want a life of peace with you, away from all these wars and woes. I do not want to be a sovereign, nor exercise my power against anyone. I just want to be happy on your side.  
I just want to live in peace and tranquility with my dear.

 

Please Hux. Do not leave me again. Do not leave me here aimlessly, aboard an empty spacecraft on a collision course. I need you to help me take control again. Stay by my side. Be my friend.


End file.
